


Power

by MaeaStorm



Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Zentara Mayweather has some 'fun' with her new toy.  (ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Krogan (how to train your dragon)/Original Female Character
Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Power

Zentara Mayweather watched with amusement at the fight going on in front of her- yes, it was wasting guards, but it was so very amusing to watch this lithe titan of a man fight off her troops as they tried to get him under control- a hard task, considering the man’s towering stature, and the thick ropes of muscle that his thin body was made of. 

Zentara’s eyebrows raised in surprise, when the man flung one of her men into the wall next to her throne, and stabbed him through the abdomen with one of the pikes that lined her wall.

A few crumbs of stone crumbled into her lap, and she got to her feet, heaving an angry sigh of distaste- if her daughter found out about this man, then she’d have a tough time keeping her hands on him- her daughter would try to take him from her, and frankly, she didn’t want that, so she strode down the stone steps of her throne, and walked around to the area behind it, smiling smugly when the side slowly pulled open to reveal a softly glowing, pinkish chamber, which held a single item- a gun that was flowing with lava-like globes- and full of extremely potent tranquilizers.

She pulled it from the chamber, and allowed it to close, before she turned to the man, whose head was tilted at her slightly, as he stared at her with vibrant, golden orbs that pulsed with fury. His upper lip was lifted slightly, showing off his slightly yellowed, but sharp teeth to her. 

Zentara blinked slowly, and the man took a step towards her, and she raised her gun to his chest, making him pause in thought, his eyes glazing across her weapon, until they landed on her face.

She took her time to look him over, her green eyes crawling up from his long legs, covered by a set of tan trousers, his boots made out of some sort of sparkly, silver metal that braced itself against the lower half of his calves, to his lean abdomen, then up to his powerful shoulders, the muscles of his pecs pressing quite clearly against the red, scaly shirt that he wore, and down his lithe arms, her mind purring in pleasure at his sweet, olive skin, as she pulled her eyes up to his own face, loving the thick facial hair that started right below his ears, and curved up around his mouth, and dipped down onto his chin, and finally pushed up underneath the middle of his full lips. His face itself was thin, with sharp cheekbones pushing out from underneath his honeyed, brown eyes, the left bearing a single, thin pink scar that trailed from the middle of his cheek, to just above his orbital bone. Dark circles hung underneath each beautiful lense, and the top of his head was covered in short, black curls.

She chuckled, licking her lips hungrily- she liked the look of him- she _wanted_ him. She placed her gun on the ground next to her, and slowly, seductively strutted up to the man, her eyes gleaming- usually, her eyes were green, but for the moment, they had turned a vibrant shade of violet.

“ _Fá aptr, hag..._ ” the man took a step back, away from her, baring his teeth at her, fury clearly rushing through his veins.

Zentara smirked- his voice was just as pleasing as his body was, as it was deep, and smoother than silk, even if he was speaking some old tongue she had no clue about.

Not like it mattered, anyways- her seductions would be just fine for getting to him.

The man shifted his stance as she approached, placing his feet in a broad, practiced position, while he moved to grab the weapon strapped to his back- strangely enough, she hadn’t seen the brutal-looking hybrid of an axe and mace before now, and worry slightly clouded her mind momentarily, before she quickly shook it off, and spoke out, spinning as much of her powers into her voice as possible, and crossing her fingers that this would work.

“Please calm down, dear.” she purred softly, and she watched the man’s pupils swell into complacent blobs from their angry pinpricks, and smiled- she was halfway done already.

She gently strode up to his lanky frame, and pulled his weapon from his weakened grasp, making sure to run her fingers along his own, before gently placing the axe on the ground- she was sure his mind was fighting against her power trying to relax him into complacency, and any loud noises would definitely shatter her focus, and she would lose him.

She then started to run one of her hands up his arm, the other going low, and running against his inner thigh, gently, up towards his crotch.

She felt the muscles of his lower body shiver, and she smiled up at him calmly, cackling internally at the man’s wide-eyed look of fear- he could control only his facial expressions, and the only way to tell he was under her command was how wide-blown his pupils were- leaving only a tiny sliver of brown ringing his eye, looking as if a solar eclipse encapsulated his irises.

With her right hand, she forced him to the ground, and began fiddling with his belt playfully, enjoying the pure terror in his eyes- one that made her loins swell with heat- oh, did she enjoy that look on his face- that look of pure horror, of helpless agony.

His lips were soft as the finest of silk when she placed her own against them.


End file.
